Marvel's Young Avengers
"Marvel's Young Avengers", also known simply as "Young Avengers" is a fan-made TV series which takes place in Earth-1010 and focuses on the lives of the Young Avengers, their days in high school, the protection of their secret identity and their crimefighting. Seasons Season One #Start of Something New #Brooklyn Baby #Arrows #Gods and Monsters #Cassandra #E.T. #The Children's Crusade #You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet Season Two #Begin Again #Innocent #Magic #Cloud 9 #Prodigal #Tik Tok #The Story of Us #Dark Side #TALK ME DOWN #Heroes (We Could Be) #Social Casualty #See You Again Season Three #Hello Cruel World #Who's That Girl? #Another Girl, Another Planet #Tonight #I Lost My Heart to a Starship Trooper #U Got the Look #Mistakes and Regrets Characters Young Avengers *Hawkeye / Katherine Bishop (leader) *Hulkling / Dorrek VIII / Teddy Altman *Prodigy / David Alleyne *Speed / Thomas Shepherd *Stature / Cassandra Lang *Wiccan / William Kaplan *Patriot / Elijah Bradley (former leader) *Iron Lad / Nathaniel Richards (formerly) Avengers *Iron Man / Anthony Stark (co-leader) *Captain Marvel / Ms. Marvel / Carol Danvers (co-leader) *Photon / Monica Rambeau (co-leader) *The Hulk / Robert Bruce Banner *Thor *Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff *Hawkeye / Clint Barton *Black Panther / T'Challa *Wonder Man / Simon Williams *Mockingbird / Barbara Morse *War Machine / Iron Patriot / Col. James Rhodes *Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff *Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff *Red Hulk / General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Captain America / Falcon / Samuel Wilson *Vision *Ant-Man / Scott Lang *Black Knight / Dane Whitman *Hercules *Captain America / Steve Rogers (former leader) *Valinor Eastside High School *Greg Norris *John Kesler S.H.I.E.L.D. *Director Phillip "Phil" Coulson (director) *Agent Anne Weaver (Council Member) *Quake / Agent Daisy Johnson / Skye *Agent Leo Fitz *Agent Bobbi Morse *Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *Agent Nekhene / Cerulean Garrard *Commander Robert Gonzales (former Council Member) † X-Men *Professor Charles Xavier (leader) *Storm / Ororo Munroe New Mutants *Anole / Victor Borkowski *Cypher / Doug Ramsey *Dani Moonstar *Elixir / Josh Foley *Graymalkin / Jonas Graymalkin *Hellion / Julian Keller *Icarus / Joshua Guthrie *Indra / Paras Gavaskar *Ink / Eric Gitter *Magik / Illyana Rasputina *Prodigy / David Alleyne *Rockslide / Santo Vaccarro *Wallflower / Laurie Collins Sanctum Sanctorum *Dr. Strange / Stephen Strange *Wong Stark Industries *J.A.R.V.I.S. Latverians *Dr. Doom / Victor von Doom (Monarch) Inhumans *Jiaying † *Quake / Daisy Johnson / Skye Kree Kree Empire *Captain Mar-Vell *Vin-Tak Kree Public Accuser Corps *Wah-Keen (former Supreme Accuser) 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt *Merree † Asgardians *Balder *Executioner / Skurge *Lorelei *Enchantress / Amora Thor Corps *Beta Ray Bill *Thor Girl Skrulls *Super-Skrull / Kl'rt *Khn'nr / "Captain Mar-Vell" † The Maggia *Blackwing / Joseph Manfredi Dark Avengers *Dell Rusk / Red Skull (former leader) *Bullseye / Dark Hawkeye / Lester (formerly) *Moonstone / Dark Ms. Marvel / Karla Sofen (formerly) The Hand *Bullseye / Lester (American Branch) Dark Elves *Malekith the Accursed *Kurse / Algrim the Strong Fire Demons *Surtur Jotuns *Ymir *Laufey † *Loki † A.I.M. *M.O.D.O.K. / George Tarleton (leader) *Scientist Supreme / Andrew Forson (Scientist Supreme) *Titanium Man / Boris Bullski *Lyle Getz Wrecking Crew *Wrecker / Dirk Garthwaite (leader) *Bulldozer / Henry Camp *Piledriver / Brian Calusky *Thunderball / Eliot Franklin Young Masters *Coat of Arms / Lisa Molinari (leader) *Death Locket / Rebecca Ryker *Excavator / Ricky Calusky *Executioner / Daniel DuBois *Melter / Christopher Colchiss Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems *Justin Hammer / Crimson Cowl Sinister Six *Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius HYDRA *Red Skull / Johann Schmidt (leader) U-Foes *Vector / Simon Utrecht (leader) *Ironclad / Michael Steel *Vapor / Ann Darnell *X-Ray / James Darnell 30th Century *Kang the Conqueror / Nathaniel Richards † *Growing Man *Morgan Dark Dimension *Dormammu (ruler) *Clea (Princess) *Satannish the Supreme *Baron Mordo (pawn on Earth) WHiH World News *Christine Everhart *Will Adams Midas Foundation *Dr. Midas / Cosmic Man *Exterminatrix / Oubliette Midas Other Characters *Isaiah Bradley *Faith Shabazz *Winter Soldier / Sgt. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes *Living Laser / Arthur Parks *Swordsman / Jacques Duquesne *Legacy / Genis-Vell *Martyr / Phyla-Vell *Graviton / Dr. Franklin Hall *Egghead / Elihas Starr *Mad Thinker *Tinkerer / Phineas Mason *Crimson Dynamo / Anton Vanko *Whiplash / Ivan Vanko *Mr. Hyde / Calvin Zabo *Ancient One *Cloud 9 / Abigail Boylen *Tigra / Greer Grant *Locksmith † *Tick Tock *Cloak / Tyrone Johnson *Dagger / Tandy Bowen *Rebbecca Kaplan *Jeff Kaplan *The Hood / Parker Robbins *Noh-Varr / Marvel Boy / The Protector / Dark Captain Marvel *Plex / We-Plex Supreme Intelligence System *Derek Bishop *Heather Bishop *Maggie Rae *Luna Snow / Seol Hee Cast *Timothée Chalamet - Wiccan *Niclas Gillis - Speed *Patrick Schwarzenegger - Hulkling *Emma Fuhrmann - Stature *Keiynan Lonsdale - Patriot *Anna Kendrick - Kate Bishop *Chris Evans - Captain America *Robert Downey, Jr. - Iron Man *Mark Ruffalo - Bruce Banner *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Thunderball *Scarlett Johansson - Black Widow *Chadwick Boseman - Black Panther *Phil LaMarr - Wonder Man *Paul Bettany - J.A.R.V.I.S., Vision *Paul Rudd - Ant-Man *Douglas Booth - Greg Norris *Olivia Negron - Faith Shabazz *Keith Szarabajka - Living Laser *Ken Marino - Blackwing *Phil LaMarr - Swordsman *Royce Johnson - Brett Mahoney *Wilson Bethel - Bullseye / Dark Hawkeye *Steve Blum - Beta Ray Bill, Wrecker *Nolan North - Balder, Scientist Supreme *Tara Strong - Thor Girl, Photon, Magik *Halle Berry - Storm *Christopher Eccleston - Malekith *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje - Kurse *Clancy Brown - Surtur *Tyler Bunch - Ymir *Kyle Hebert - Lyle Getz *David Boat - M.O.D.O.K., The Hood *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Chloe Bennet - Quake *Andy Mientus - Agent Nekhene *Moira Quirk - Phyla-Vell *Austin Butler - Genis-Vell *Ty Burrell - Captain Mar-Vell, Khn'nr *Roger Craig Smith - Wah-Keen *Eddie McClintock - Vin-Tak *Travis Willingham - Bulldozer, Growing Man *Karl Urban - Executioner *Cam Clarke - Piledriver *Elena Satine - Lorelei *Chris Hemsworth - Thor *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Quicksilver *Elizabeth Olsen - Scarlet Witch *Clé Bennett - Isaiah Bradley *Logan Henderson - Iron Lad *Greg Finley - Morgan *Jonathan Adams - Kang the Conqueror *Hayley McFarland - Coat of Arms *Isabelle Fuhrman - Death Locket *John Karna - Melter *Amadeus Serafini - Executioner *Connor Weil - Excavator *Don Cheadle - Iron Patriot / War Machine *JB Blanc - Black Knight *Benedict Cumberbatch - Doctor Strange, Dormammu *Benedict Wong - Wong *Rachel McAdams - Clea *Chiwetel Ejiofor - Baron Mordo *John DiMaggio - Satannish the Supreme *Dove Cameron - Cloud 9 *Charlie Adler - Super-Skrull *Sir Patrick Stewart - Professor X *Keith Powers - Prodigy *Alex Pettyfer - Elixir *Garrett Clayton - Cypher *Kevin Chamberlin - Tick Tock *Steve Valentine - Locksmith *Bella Thorne - Tigra *Juliette Lewis - Rebbecca Kaplan *Josh Hamilton - Jeff Kaplan *Aubrey Joseph - Cloak *Olivia Holt - Dagger *Austin North - Noh-Varr *Kerry Condon - Plex Chapter Navigation Season 1 01-Start of Something New.png|Start of Something New|link=Start of Something New (YA) 02-Brooklyn Baby.png|Brooklyn Baby|link=Brooklyn Baby (YA) 03-Arrows.png|Arrows|link=Arrows (YA) 04-Gods and Monsters.png|Gods and Monsters|link=Gods and Monsters (YA) 05-Cassandra.png|Cassandra|link=Cassandra (YA) 06-E.T..png|E.T.|link=E.T. (YA) 07-The Children's Crusade.png|The Children's Crusade|link=The Children's Crusade (YA) 08-You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet.png|You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet|link=You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet (YA) Season 2 09-Begin Again.png|Begin Again|link=Begin Again (YA) 10-Innocent.png|Innocent|link=Innocent (YA) 11-Magic.png|Magic|link=Magic (YA) 12-Cloud 9.png|Cloud 9|link=Cloud 9 (YA) 13-Prodigal.png|Prodigal|link=Prodigal (YA) 14-Tik Tok.png|Tik Tok|link=Tik Tok (YA) 15-The Story of Us.png|The Story of Us|link=The Story of Us (YA) 16-Dark Side.png|Dark Side|link=Dark Side (YA) 17-TALK ME DOWN.png|TALK ME DOWN|link=TALK ME DOWN (YA) 18-Heroes (We Could Be).png|Heroes (We Could Be)|link=Heroes (We Could Be) (YA) 19-Social Casualty.png|Social Casualty|link=Social Casualty (YA) 20-See You Again.png|See You Again|link=See You Again (YA) Season 3 21-Hello Cruel World.png|Hello Cruel World|link=Hello Cruel World (YA) 22-Who's That Girl?.png|Who's That Girl?|link=Who's That Girl? (YA) 23-Another Girl Another Planet.png|Another Girl, Another Planet|link=Another Girl, Another Planet (YA) 24-Tonight.png|Tonight|link=Tonight (YA) 25-I Lost My Heart to a Starship Trooper.png|I Lost My Heart to a Starship Trooper|link=I Lost My Heart to a Starship Trooper (YA) 26-U Got the Look.png|U Got the Look|link=U Got the Look (YA) 27-Mistakes and Regrets.png|Mistakes and Regrets|link=Mistakes and Regrets (YA) Trivia *'Season 1' can be compressed into one Arc: *#''Enter Doom Arc'' (Episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8) *'Season 2' can be divided into two Arcs: *#''Social Casualty Arc'' (Episodes 1, 2, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12) *#''Do You Belive in Magic? Arc'' (Episodes 3, 6 and 8) *'Season 3' can be divided into two Arcs: *#''Kree-Skrull War Arc'' (Episodes 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, ) Episode Titles' Gags: *Every Young Avengers' episode title is a reference to a song: **Start of Something New is a reference to the High School Musical song performed by Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens. **Brooklyn Baby is a reference to the song performed by Lana Del Rey and this episode's location. **Arrows is a reference to the song performed by Fences ft. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis and Kate Bishop. **Gods and Monsters is a reference to the song by Lana Del Rey, Thor and Beta Ray Bill. **Cassandra is a reference to the song by ABBA and Stature. **E.T. is a reference to the song by Katy Perry and Hulkling, Genis, Phyla, Mar-Vell, Wah-Keen and Vin-Tak, who are all extraterrestrials. **The Children's Crusade is a reference to the song by Sting and to the storyline involving the Young Avengers. **You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet is a reference to the song by Avril Lavigne. **Begin Again is a reference to the song by Taylor Swift. **Innocent is a reference to the song by Taylor Swift and Iron Lad's innocence. **Magic is a reference to the song by Pilot and Wiccan and Dr. Strange's powers. **Cloud 9 is a reference to the film and song of the same name, featuring Dove Cameron and Luke Benward and Cloud 9. **Prodigal is a reference to the song by OneRepublic and Prodigy. **Tik Tok is a reference to the song by Ke$ha featured in the Young Avengers Vol. 2's playlist and the onomatopoeia "tick tock", directly related to Tick Tock and time. **The Story of Us is a reference to the song by Taylor Swift, which describes Wiccan and Hulkling's situation. **Dark Side is a reference to the song by R5 and Cloak being possessed by Dormammu. **TALK ME DOWN is a reference to the song by Troye Sivan and Iron Lad's anger issues. **Heroes (We Could Be) is a reference to the song by Alesso and Tove Lo, as well as Stature's words of encouragement to Iron Lad. **Social Casualty is a reference to the song by 5 Seconds of Summer. Its lyrics include the phrase "so save me from who I'm supposed to be", which describes Iron Lad's struggle and fear of turning into Kang. **See You Again is a reference to the song by Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth. **Hello Cruel World is a direct reference to the song by Bad Religion and Marvel Boy Vol. 2 #1. **Who's That Girl? is a direct reference to the song by Robyn featured in the Young Avengers Vol. 2's playlist. **Another Girl, Another Planet is a direct reference to the song by The Only Ones, featured in the Young Avengers Vol. 2's playlist, and Noh-Varr’s attraction to Kate Bishop, a Terran. **Tonight is a direct reference to Luna Snow's song. **I Lost My Heart to a Starship Trooper is a direct reference to the song by Sarah Brightman and Hot Gossip, featured in the Young Avengers Vol. 2's playlist, and Kate Bishop and Noh-Varr's relationship. **U Got the Look is a direct reference to the song by Prince, featured in the Young Avengers Vol. 2's playlist, and the Skrulls' shapeshifting abilities. **Mistakes and Regrets is a direct reference to the song by ...And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead, featured in the Young Avengers Vol. 2's playlist. Young Avengers Members Category:Earth-1010 Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Animated